


Is It Just the Margaritas Talking?

by faithinthepoor



Category: Girls Aloud, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Alcohol challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Just the Margaritas Talking?

Is It Just the Margaritas Talking?

Jesse has had a succession of imported beer bottles welded to his hand and Cheryl is sucking down margaritas with little regard to her liver or brain cells. It might just be that Nadine’s drunk but she thinks their drink choices are sending her messages. Beer will get you drunk, you can have a great time or make yourself sick but it’s somewhat predictable and safe. Tequila is rarely anything but messy and if it’s the good stuff it can take you out of your mind, you know it’s a bad idea, you know you’ll regret it the next day but somehow tequila seduces you into letting go of your common sense. Jesse has his arm around her and occasionally kisses her possessively but Cheryl’s fingers creep from her thigh to her crotch. She knows that she even though she should stick to beer, the night will end with tequila.


End file.
